User talk:TimeMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Reximus55 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Traspes (talk) 01:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) You want to be active here?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:00, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Probably, but I (hopefully) won't be particularly so until I'm less busy. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay. You think you will create a person?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:57, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Maybe. I think I'm going to make a Trotskyist group first. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:58, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay. But, you need a Trotskyist person to be in chage of the group. Traspes - Dianna Bartol Maybe they'll have collective leadership. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but at least you need one person. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:13, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Would these be the same Trotskyists you're planning to make in Brunant and Lovia? Or altogether separate. • 20:41, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, Trotskyists want a global revolution, so allied (in a Fourth Interwikinational :P), but not the same per se. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:42, May 7, 2015 (UTC) And you'd be making such a Fourth Interwikinational? And, any links to the former communist regime here? • 20:43, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Depends on the type of communist. Trotskyists generally are separated from Marxist-Leninists nowadays, and are enemies with Stalinists, Maoists, and such. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:45, May 7, 2015 (UTC) They formed right after the war and mentions partisans, so I'd assume some links to the Yugoslavs. But, the fact that the coutnry was invaded by 1000 Soviers in '76 for becoming less hard lines leads me to believe they may have been alinged wiht Moscow, possibly after the 1948 split? • 20:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm, it would be interesting for Juliana to be Titoist, though that'd make the Soviet invasion unlikely. Either way, I doubt the Trotskyists would be very supportive unless it was a real, anti-Stalinist communist country. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, May 7, 2015 (UTC) They were real, communist and a country (still are :P). After 1958 I beleive the Soviers denounced Stalin, so I'd assume the same would be done here? • 21:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, Trotskyists aren't supportive of post-Stalin Soviet Union, either. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC) The regimen of Juliana probably supported the Soviet Union until the period of the 1976 Invasion of Juliana and after until the period of the 1980 Julianan Protests and Change '80. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :But wouldn't the government during the protests been pro-Soviet as well, given that the Soviets instituted a change of leadership in 1976? The same was done in Czechoslovakia the year after the invasion and the government was fairly close to the Soviets. • 13:18, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, but many people didn't like that the Soviet Union invaded. Not 100%of the government supported them. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:35, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::But after the invasion, the new leadership was put in power and backed? by Moscow, so wouldn't they support the Soviets for the most part? • 13:27, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::It was a regime of fear and probably the top leaders supported the Soviets because they were fear of an invasion again. But most of the people of the government probably didn't like that the Soviets invaded. Traspes - Dianna Bartol :::::So, how deep would the change of governemnt personnel have been? I'd asume that if orders from above were Soviet-friendly, then the other government officials would have followed/supported that publicly, out of fear. • 16:56, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::A lot of the imporant people of the government probably were changed. Yes, maybethe followed the orders but they still didn't like the Soviets in the invasion. And probably some didn't like the government because of the thigns that they done to the Change '80 protests in 1980. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:09, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well if a lot of people were changed in the government, I'm sure the new leaders (backed by the Soviets) would've introduced a lot of people friendly to the new Soviet-backed government. And @ Change 80 - The government is the very organism opposed to the popular/populist protests, so I doubt many would support it, at least initially as it was small. • 17:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC)